32nd Hunger Games
by IQuest
Summary: 'Jasmine Fride' The escort says. This can't be happening. Am I dreaming again? I pinch myself. This is real... When Jasmine is reaped for the 32nd Hunger Games she doesn't know what to expect. Of course she doesn't know. This is the Hunger Games, no one knows what to expect.
1. The Start

'Jasmine Fride!' The escort says. This can't be happening. Am I dreaming again? I pinch myself. This is real.

I can do this, I think to myself as I walk towards the stage. I can. Yeah, so much for that. And to think that only this morning I was laughing with Louisa. Louisa, well she's my best friend. She has flowing golden brown hair and is very funny. I thought I'd never be reaped. Well the Capitol can take everything away from me in just a second. Like my father. And my brother. And now my hope. And they're supposed to protect me, ensure I live a long healthy life? Well they failed. Miserably.

Anyway back to reality. I walk towards the stage, hands shaking, the sweat dripping off my face.

'Aaaw. Here she is!' My escort says cheerfully. Jeez. How can you be cheerful about sending someone to their death?

I stand and face the crowd, grimacing, waiting to see who my partner will be.

'Sawyer Diode!' The escort says. Sawyer smiles wickedly as he walks towards the stage. Yippee. I'm with the boy who is the best in our training academy. Who always gets praise, while I on the other hand get criticism. It's not my fault I can't slice a dummy's head with 99.9% precision. Jesus.

'Shake hands darlings!' Our escort says again. Oh my god, it's not even the train ride, and I already hate my escort. As we shake hands Sawyer winks at me. What's that supposed to mean? I don't even know, but I have no time to think about it as we are lead into the Justice building.


	2. Burgundy

The Justice building is very grand. Burgundy velvet carpets cover the floor. I think this whole place is pretty much Burgundy. Yup, my suspicions are confirmed as I walk into my 'chamber' if I may say so. Burgundy cushions, curtains. Ugh. If I could say something to the Mayor right now, it would be 'Lay off the burgundy, jeez!'

Oh well. I couldn't care less about the mayor right now. I hug the cushion tightly as my Mother walks in, grief stricken, tears streaming down her face. She still looks beautiful, with her shiny brown hair and bright blue eyes.

'Yes?' I question pathetically, and she smiles.

'You can still be sarcastic. Even when your going to be sent to your death. Just... Just try your best hun. I know you'll do well' She says simply, and hugs me.

I thought our goodbye would be more dramatic than that. I guess that will have to do.

Next is Louisa. This is the dramatic one.

'You can do this Jasmine, this is what we've been training for our whole lives' She says, holding on to me tightly. I have no clue what to say to her. Seriously. I nod, hoping this will silence her. I love Louisa to death but she goes on and on and on. You get the idea. The peacekeepers finally come to take her away. 'NO, JUST ANOTHER MINUTE WITH HER, PLEASE!' she pleads as she is dragged away from my grasp. The door slams shut and I shiver.

I'm alone again. Just the distant wails of Louisa fill the air. Another door opens behind me. The time has come.


	3. Feisty

I cover my eyes weakly as I step out on to the platform. I stumble through the waves of photographers, desperate to see who District 2's Tribute will be for this year. I spot Sawyer and slowly begin to walk towards him. I finally get to him and we are shoved into the carriage.

'Well you took your time' He remarks. I flash him a look as if to say 'Go fuck yourself' and he backs off immediately. People do underestimate me. A lot. 'Fiesty, I like it' He says and I smile. 'Wait, weren't you the girl who told the academy trainer that she was a little bitch?' I nod and smile wickedly.

'Well, well, well, what tributes does District 2 have to offer this year?' Our mentor Lois Gylie says as she walks in. 'A healthy good looking boy, and, uh, a beautiful and mysterious girl' She says smiling at us. 'You can both fight right?' We both nod. 'Well, let's see what attributes you have first, come with me children...'


	4. Messy

Lois makes us watch the reapings. As always, a lot of the tributes look unhealthy, and underfed. But the Careers look strong, well fed and will be magnets for sponsors. As we finish watching the reapings, I turn to Lois and raise an eyebrow.

'Any ideas for allies?' She asks.

'1 + 4.' Sawyer says. I nod in agreement.

'Right you two, what are your strengths?' She says gesturing towards Sawyer.

He smiles wickedly 'Spears' he says.

'Swords. And survival' I say and cross my arms triumphantly.

Lois raises her eyebrows. 'That I can work with' She says and exits the room grinning.

'Feisty?' Sawyer says turning to me.

I growl. 'I don't want any nonsense Sawyer.'

'Uh. Just don't question anything I do in the Capitol or the Arena.' He says and walks out of the room.

What does he mean? I don't get it frankly. I want to ask him. But honestly at this moment in time, my brain is a complete mess. So I head to bed. To sort out the tangle of thoughts I've had this past day.


	5. Fights

I am still in the dark about what Sawyer said to me. It just doesn't make sense, no matter how long I ponder over it. I guess I should just go with it.

The next morning I hear shouting from the dining cabin. Frantically, I run to it and find Sawyer arguing with Lois. He turns towards me. I simply raise an eyebrow.

'May I ask what the fuck is going in in here?!' I shout.

'Don't start Feisty! Get out of here before I make you!' Sawyer spits at me.

'Make me then bitch' I sneer. He pushes me against the wall really hard. 'Really? I thought you were supposed to be strong. Weakling' I say laughing. This brings on a uncontrollable rage from Sawyer.

'FUCK THE HELL OFF!' He shouts, throwing a punch at me, I duck and laugh again. This is actually quite fun. But my fun is ruined when Lois pulls us apart. The funny thing is, she's not angry with us, she actually pleased.


End file.
